meme_sphere_yfandomcom-20200214-history
Dogeku
Summary Dogeku is the son of Bardoge (although the both of them aren't aware), and one of the last remaining doges in his universe His backstory is basically Goku's (don't sue us) but with way more memes and random stuff so- He's known to be the first actually strong Super Doge (don't sue us) in the universe (since the last one hecking died 2000 years ago), along with Dogeta as the second He's supposedly the strongest Doge to live, with Dogeta in the lead, and he's even surpassed the weakest GoD (don't sue us) just by eating a taco- He wears weighted boots, weighted wristbands and a weighted undershirt (color varies depending on the arc), as well as an orange gi and an infinite backpack holding his stuff, and a necklace in which one of the stones can be held in and used by those with a pure heart or consciousness Story Basically in a nutshell, insert Dragon Ball with the MSY cast and characters replacing the characters in DB- From there, Dogeku basically survived all the seasons of Meme Sphere Y with a handful of deaths, but he's technically the apprentice of the Almighty Breadbear so he can just ask to be brought back (although the amount of times per month is limited) yeah that's it Forms (so far) This is the list of forms available to this boi Full Power Base False Super Doge (A form achieved to ascend to Super Doge, though it can also be used in a desperate situation) Super Doge Forms (1,Stage2,Stage3,Stage4(Mastered),2,3) Non-Canon Super Doge forms (4 and 5) God-like Doge (a power unlocked after Super Doge God) God-ki forms (Super Doge God and Blue, along with FPBlue which is just an extension from SSJB-) Meme Instinct (both the form, the form's stages, and Mastered, though he rarely uses it because it's triggered and not able to be activated any time-) Limit Breaker (both Incomplete and Complete, though the form has the same issue with Meme Instinct-) Old Super Doge (A form capable of ending the timeline, but the consciousness is suppressed, and it's only able to be activated if Dogeku's fighting a friend, so the physical power is nearly unusable unless said friend resists its effects; the form appears to be SSJB with a caramel brown hair color and a rainbow aura with white particles similar to UI's) Techniques Kaiomeme (Normal,x3,x4,x10,x20,x50,x100(AKA MK) and beyond) (this technique absorbs Dogeku's health as the multiplier goes up) (going beyond MK will cause Dogeku to gain burns on his body (similar to when Hulk snapped in Endgame but without the limb shrinking thing), and the burns will get worse the more he goes beyond) Kamehameha (Adept (half-sized),Normal,Super (double-sized),God (triple-sized), Perfect (adapted from Uuh;4x size), Grand (5x size),Full Force (10x size), 10x Kamehameha (basically a red kamehameha with 4.5x size; exclusive to SSJ4), UI Kamehameha (Super Kamehameha but with the ability to maneuver anywhere because Meme Instinct) Spirit Sword (a smaller variant of Dogito's Spirit Sword) Spirit Ball/Bomb (Spirit Ball is basically the Spirit Bomb in the Saiyan Saga of DBZ; Spirit Bomb is the one everyone knows about-)